Rainbows Aren't For Sissies
by Amazing Salmon
Summary: Rainbow Dash is disowned by her parents and her friends are comforting her while she developes a relationship with Applejack. Applejack doesn't want to be a lesbian for some reason. And Pinkie Pie is throwing parties left and right! Yuri. A little genderbend later. Mpreg. AppleDash. If you don't like it then don't read! Rated M for cussing, mating, and sexual themes.
1. I HERD Someone Say Party!

Rainbows Aren't For Sissies

(A/N) I haven't written in a while, so I am very, very rusty. I hope you will find this better than Radeg. I hope you will enjoy this fanfic. R&R!

Rainbow Dash was on the verge of tears. She had just revealed to her parents that she was a lesbian and the hated her for it. What she really needed right now was somepony to pull her out of her gloom, and just like that, Pinkie Pie appeared.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! Why the long face?" the pink pony asked in concern, she didn't like seeing anypony sad.

"Pinkie, it's nothing, really… I just, uh, how can I say this?" she said with uncertainty before saying after a few minutes, "I came out of the closet and told my parents that I, er, am a lesbian… And they practically fucking disowned me! They said I was a 'fucking disgrace'!Flying isn't even brighten up my mood at all. They don't want to see me ever again."

Pinkie gasped and hugged her. "No pony should hate anypony for something like that! Don't you worry, I'm going to throw a party! There's gunna be food, fun, and friends!" she assured the rainbow-mained pony, "It'll be a bash!"

"Thanks, Pink." Rainbow Dash said as she hugged her back. "Do you think the others will accept me for who I really am?" she asked Pinkie with an unsure smile.

"Of course!" she shouted, "Why wouldn't they? I mean, you're the one of the coolest ponies I know!"

"You're the best, Pinkie."

"I know!"

The two friends parted ways and Pinkie Pie headed off to spread the word to make preparations, as Rainbow Dash wondered off to think somewhere quiet. Rainbow then ran into Applejack.

"Hi, Applejack." She greeted with a less timid voice than usual. Applejack said the same and proceeded to ask, "What's wrong, sugar cube? You aren't as rambunctious as usual."

Rainbow Dash frowned. "I told my parents I was a lesbian and they forbade me from ever seeing them again because I am a supposed 'fucking disgrace'…" she said as she started tearing up, not wishing to repeat herself anymore.

Applejack had a pained look on her face before she said, "Damn. That's downright horrible! No pony should do that… Shame on them!" She proceeded to hug the other pony and she welcomed it with a small smile.

Rainbow Dash was freaking out on the inside. She has had a crush on Applejack before they even met Twilight Sparkle. Applejack has small feelings for Rainbow, but she never really thought about them too much and stashed them the back of her mind.

"Are you coming to the party Pinkie's throwing for me?" she asked AJ with a dark blush as she realized they hadn't ceased hugging. The country pony pulled away from the pegasus and nodded swiftly with a toothy grin.

"Do you want to go together…? NOT LIKE A DATE OR ANYTHING!" Rainbow Dash asked her with a deeper blush. Applejack giggled at the way she was acting. "Of course I'll go with yah, partner! That'd be just dandy." The two ponies were both looking forward to the party.


	2. A Little Sniff & A Little Snuggle

(A/N) PARTY! Who doesn't love one!? And a few accidents.

Aj and Rainbow began to trot to Pinkie's party. Rainbow Dash was nervous because Applejack was unnaturally close to her. The pegasus slowed down to sneak a peek at the country pony's nice ass.

Rainbow tripped on a rock in distraction and tumbled face first into Aj's ass. She could smell her sweet aroma before getting up. She swiftly realized how weird that was,

"I'm sorry Aj! I tripped. And I-I, uh... Nothing!" she stammered nervously. She didn't want Aj to feel weird about her face being shoved into her butt.

"That's quite alright, sugar cube. Silly ol' rocks are bothersome." the country pony forgave as she righted herself and dusted off.

As they walked to the party Rainbow had the goofiest grin and the darkest blush.

As they entered a burst of cheers roared through the room. Rainbow blushed violently just seconds after she stopped. They all had a fantastic time. One drunk pony even hit on Rainbow Dash!

Everyone eventually left or passed out cold on the floor. The blue pegasus was one of the few who passed out. As well as Aj.

As the sun rose in Ponyville everyone was groaning. Pinkie's party was killer. The pain didn't last long as the ponies got back into the swing of things.

Rainbow woke up snuggled next to Applejack and giggled with a light blush. She then just lied there, trying to go back to sleep before the other pony woke up. The carolina blue colored pony ended up dozing off a few minutes late, unaware that she was entitled to nightmares and flashbacks. Those of which would make you cry.

(A/N) The chapter sizes will vary! I will update whenever I feel like I finished a chapter! This was a little on the short side. Sorry. I will try to write more! I will finish this story no matter how long it takes!


	3. Moist Hugs & Wet Dreams

Rainbow Dash was having a nightmare. She broke into a cold sweat as it progressed.

_**"Get out of our house! You are disgusting and a damned disgrace!" her dad yelled at her. "But-but dad. Why can't you just lo-" "I can never love a sick freak like you. I hope you never come back and show your face here again," and with that being said, he hit her across the face. "I thought you were the best parents anypony could ask for. You were kind, caring, loving, great friends, and supporting," she struggled for a breath, "but one measly little thing changed all of that. I hate you!" she ended up screaming the last few words with a furious anger before, with tears st**_**reaming of her face, she fled.**

"Rainbow, damnit! C'mon, wake up, sugarcube," Applejack told her as she shook Rainbow in an effort to wake her up.

"I had a nightmare... It was awful," she replied with tears in her eyes.

Applejack pulled her into a hug. "Was it about yer family?" she questioned, holding the scarred blue pegasus closer to her.

"It was," Rainbow told Aj before saying, "But I don't want to talk about it."

Applejack nodded her head as if she understood, although Rainbow Dash didn't think she did. The cleaned themselves off afterthey broke their gentle embrace and went their separate ways for the time being. Both of the ponies had a lot on their minds that were worrisome.

Rainbow didn't realize she was a little moist until she was at her home. She almost died of embarrassment. She wondered if Applejack noticed and she hoped the other pony didn't. The pegasus went to sleep for a small while, rather than go flying as to regain lost sleep.

The country-style pony had been wet as well, although she didn't want to be. She thought it must have been from the dream she couldn't recall. "It's nothin'. It couldn't have been Rainbow's doing!" Aj mumbled to herself in a worried tone. She soon after arrived at the farm and headed towards her room. Applejack went to lie down on her bed for a bit to think, but she ended up passing out for a few hours like Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack shared the same dream. It was uncanny. In the dream Rainbow had admitted her love to Applejack and they proceeded to get 'hitched', as Aj had said.

The earth pony had no control over the dream and stressed over it when she had woken up. She hated herself for having it, as she refused that she was falling for the pegasus. Applejack denied it every moment she thought about Rainbow that way.

Rainbow Dash ended up having a wet dream from the dream they shared. She felt awfully silly for having done so. Rainbow had a new realization of how she felt for Aj. She didn't honestly think it was as big as it would turn out. And with the feeling brushed off, the pegasus went out for a flying session as to clear her head and think more about what she had felt just then.

(A/N) I am weird with bodily functions, so don't mind my talk of it. I really hope you enjoy this story! If you like Kingdom Hearts, follow me! I will have an AkuRoku, Zemyx, and Soriku fanfic coming out sometime this year!


	4. Big Mac? That's a Whopper

(A/N I thought the chapter title was hilarious. You'll get it soon.)

Rainbow Dash was pacing around on a small cloud for what seemed like forever. "Ugh! How am I gunna tell Aj about this? I'm afraid she'll hate me! Or at least drift away from me. I can't stand it! It's eating away at me!" she exclaimed to herself, suddenly hoping that nopony had heard her. She took her cloud higher up into the air and let loose screams of anger and uncertainty. If her screams were audible, you could barely hear them in Ponyville.

"Fuck this shit. I'm telling her. I gotta," she had finally decided and took off for Sweet Apple Acres. "I'm finally going to do it."

Meanwhile Applejack was trying to forget about Rainbow Dash. She didn't want to feel the way she did about her. "Damn, I'm sick 'n tired of all of this. I can't be with her. It just ain't right. It's not natural," she mumbled to herself before almost being run over by Rainbow.

"Hey, Aj. I gotta tell you something. It's, er, important. Yeah. And it's a secret," The pegasus informed the earth pony.

"Well, fire away, sugarcube," Applejack said uneasily, hoping for the best.

"I... I have a crush on you."

"What?"

"I like you more than a friend."

"Uh, well, er, um, is it hot out here?" Aj asked before fainting.

"Oh, shit! C'mon, wake up!" Rainbow Dash shouted before flying off to get some water. She soon snagged a bucketful and threw the water onto Applejack's face.

"Who, what, how? What happened?" She asked as she was awakened by the cold water.

"You fainted, so I kinda splashed water on you," Rainbow informed her and held up the now empty bucket.

"It's quite alright. I, um, can't love you, sugarcube. I'm sorry," Applejack replied uneasily, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's just fine. I'm fine. You're dripping wet... And... Fuck you're sexy," Rainbow spoke before she started kissing Aj, who then, to Rainbow Dash's surprise, started full-on making out right right back.

Aj felt a hoof fondling her sensitive right flank and she moaned in pleasure, breaking the kiss, "Oooh! Sugarcube!"

Rainbow was startled by the outcome but went with it anyways and continued to do it.

The fondling abruptly stopped as Applejack stated a firm, "No." She then proceeded to explain, "My heart belongs to... To Big Macintosh! And so does my body. If he caught me, us, doing this he'd break my jaw. Now please don't go 'round telling nopony. Ever. Please,"

The pegasus looked at her in shock. She managed to stutter, "O-okay. Sure th-th-thing. Okay. N-no p-roblem."

The earth pony pecked Rainbow on the cheek and grinned "Thanks, sugarcube."

Rainbow Dash battled to keep her stinging tears at bay as she zoomed off, not looking where she was going. "Big Mac? That's so messed up!"


End file.
